


And Trixie went in

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, Maze's mention, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: She kept sobbing.“Hey,” he said grabbing her arms from his waist and trying to move her away. “Can you please s-”But his mouth faltered.That's when he noticed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer, Trixie and blood || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156367631178/lucifer-trixie-blood-please)

The doors of the elevator opened and Trixie came out.  
She walked slowly and looked around tearfully while hugging a little stuffed animal.  
Everyone was looking at her, but nobody had the courage to approach her.  
“Isn't she Decker's daughter?” she heard a whisper from somewhere.  
Trixie took another step from the elevator and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey.”  
The hand spoke but she ran away in fear.  
She wanted her mom or dad.  
Trixie knew exactly where her mom's desk was but she felt like she didn't know where she was at all. It was to the left, right?  
She started to cry while trying to find her way. Then she started to run.  
She was looking for a friendly face, someone she trusted, but couldn’t find anyone.  
  
Lucifer was absently standing in front of the desk when someone rushed to him hugging him so hard it knocked the wind out of him.  
“Oh, little human, hello,” he said raising his hands.  
The kid didn't stop hugging him and buried her face in his shirt.  
“Ehm, can you stop now?”  
But she started to hug him even harder.  
“Child? Are you okay?”  
He looked down at her hair but she still didn't want to move, instead, she started to sob.  
“Trixie, where's detective Decker?”  
Nothing.  
She kept sobbing.  
“Hey,” he said grabbing her arms from his waist and trying to move her away. “Can you please s-”  
But his mouth faltered.  
That's when he noticed it.  
Blood.  
Spread over her tiny face and clothes. Her hands and neck.  
He crouched down and kept hold of her by her arms.  
“Trixie, where's the detective? What happened?”  
But she didn't respond.  
“Trixie,” he started again. “Where is detective Decker?”  
And again, nothing but a sob.  
“Beatrice,” this time with a stronger tone. “Where is your mother?”  
Trixie looked at him with fear in her eyes, Lucifer could feel her muscles stiffened under his grip.  
“Spawn,” he tried again, loosening the hold. “Do you know where your mother is? Is she okay?”  
At the word ‘mother’, the girl started to bawl again.  
Something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
He was starting to worry.  
In a rush he picked up the little girl who circled his neck with her arms in a tight grip, still weeping.  
He started to walk towards the elevator, asking if someone had seen Detective Espinoza. “Lucifer,” said Trixie, face buried in his neck. “I want my mommy.”  
“We’ll find her” he answered rubbing her back.  
A lot of thoughts ran through the Devil's head, clearly readable in his eyes now wide and darker.  
As the doors of the elevator closed and Trixie cuddled into Lucifer's arm, finally away from the prying eyes, she could pull herself back together.

 

* * *

  
  
Chloe was finally able to put Trixie to bed, she kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.  
“What a hell of a day,” she said, coming back to the kitchen where Lucifer was waiting.  
“Oh, I'm used to it, detective,” he responded with his usual sense of carelessness, putting his hands in the pockets, he asked “How do you feel?”  
“Tired,” Chloe answered, opening the fridge and grabbing a bag of salad and some sauce. “Want some?” she asked, pushing the bag towards him.  
Lucifer shook his head and remained in silence while Chloe ate.  
They stayed like that, in silence, for quite some time. It was strange but effortless, like their friendship.  
Lucifer kept looking at the Detective like she was some weird creature.  
“What?” she demanded, noticing him.  
He opened his mouth to speak but a little voice stopped him.  
“Mommy...”  
“Hey Monkey,” Chloe wiped her mouth with her hands to clean her lips and walked towards Trixie. “Everything okay?”  
The kid nodded and Chloe picked her up.  
“You hungry?”  
“No thanks,” Trixie said, turning towards the Devil. “Lucifer...” she smiled.  
“Little human,” he nodded in greeting, although they had said goodnight not so long ago.  
“Mommy, can I sleep with Lucifer?”  
“What?” she asked coughing.  
“What?” he started, staring in shock.  
“Mommy, please” she began to beg. “He keeps the monsters away” she finished looking at the floor.  
Chloe gaped. She didn't know how to respond to this.  
She felt guilty, sad and afraid, but proud of her child.  
“Honey, it's late and I'm sure that Lucifer wants to go home.”  
Chloe stared at him waiting for an agreement maybe with some kind of joke, instead he surprised her like he enjoyed doing.  
He didn't say a word but picked up Trixie and went to the sofa.  
He undid the buttons of his jacket and sat down.  
Trixie smiled and climbed on, she sat on Lucifer’s lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
“Well, I didn't mean like this, I-”  
But he never finished the sentence as Trixie had decided to put her hand on his chest.  
Chloe's expression was something between shock and compassion.  
It was rare to see Lucifer out of his “luciferness”, cuddled into a small girl on the couch.  
She smiled.  
  


* * *

  
  
Maze was tired but excited to have captured another puny human. She entered the house and removed her shoes. She went to the kitchen to grab a drink when she noticed someone on the couch.  
She approached and she recognized the two and half humans.  
Lucifer, with his head flung on the back of the couch, was trapped between the cushions and Trixie. The little girl was snuggled into Lucifer's arms and an arm stretched towards her mom. Chloe was lying on the couch, her head resting on Lucifer's leg and a hand on his knee.  
Maze stared with a sweet look. She put down her now empty glass and picked up Chloe's phone.  
This would be a great photo to show them in the morning.  
 


End file.
